Au coin d'un saule
by Jenin
Summary: One-shot HP/DM Au coin d'un saule, un ange endormi. En face, fasciné, un amoureux transi.


_Auteur : Jenin_

_Titre : Au coin d'un saule_

_Paring : HP/DM. Que les homophobes passent leur chemin, je ne vous regretterai pas..._

_Résumé : Au coin d'un saule, un ange endormi. En face, fasciné, un amoureux transi._

_Nda : Bonjour bonjour... Oui oui, je vous vois déjà venir : elle nous vient avec un OS et la suite de "Vidéo amateur" alors? Et bien, pour me défendre, je vous dirais qu'un OS est plus facile à écrire dans la mesure où il n'y a pas de suite et que je l'ai pondu hier soir à minuit après la star ac. Et que je me rends compte que je ne suis peut-être pas faites pour les fics à chapitres. Mais promis, j'essayerai de vous pondre un chapitre pour VA, et j'ai une autre idée qui me trotte dans la tête pour une autre fic dont j'ai déjà écrit 2 chapitres. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, l'inspiration ne se commande pas._

_Sinon, j'espère que ce petit OS sans prétention vous plaira. J'ai eu l'idée après avoir vu un fanat de toute beauté et je l'ai mis à ma sauce. Il ne s'y passe rien, mais j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de ... "poétique" même si ça n'y ressemble pas. Alors bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._

* * *

**Au coin d'un saule**

Nous étions à la fin du mois de juin de notre 7ème année. J'été étais arrivé il y a quelques jours et avec lui une chaleur étouffante. Le Lord Noir avait été battu l'année passée par l'anciennement Survivant, devenu avec cet exploit celui-qui-a-vaincu ou l'Elu, au choix. Cela faisait donc un an presque jour pour jour que nous étions en paix. Nous avions pu faire notre dernière année à l'abri de toute menace, insouciant comme n'importe quel adolescent. Bien que nous payons le prix encore aujourd'hui de ces années de luttes et de sang : vous ne verrez pas un regard simple et joyeux chez les survivant, mais plutôt un regard voilé par les horreurs qu'ils ont vus.

Nous étions donc à la fin de l'année, sous une chaleur presque insoutenable, et avec tous ça, nous arrivions à la fin de notre cursus scolaire. Dans quelques jours, nous quitterions l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Je ne l'avouerai jamais mais Poudlard va me manquer. Elle m'a offert une protection, une vie que je n'aurais pas pu espérer avant. Elle m'a fournie des amis, qui je sais seront là pour la vie. Et plus encore, elle m'a redonné une fierté et du courage là où il n'y avait que lâcheté. Et oui, vous ne vous en doutiez pas, mais je me suis retrouvé du bon côté durant cette guerre. J'avais compris déjà depuis longtemps que ces préjugés sur les sang-de-bourbes ou encore les moldus étaient infondés. Ils ne sont pas inférieurs aux Sang-purs, j'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'ils leurs sont supérieurs, en tout cas en ce qui concerne les sang-mêlés. Après tout, eux allient la force des sorciers avec l'ingéniosité des moldus. C'est nous qui avons le plus à apprendre d'eux.

Durant cette guerre, en m'alliant à l'Ordre, je suis devenu ami avec Ron et Hermione, anciennement la belette et la sang-de-bourbe. Il a bien fallu nous entendre, ou au moins faire une trêve. Et en les côtoyant presque jour et nuit, j'ai dû revoir mon jugement sur eux. Ron n'est pas quelqu'un ami par profit pour s'approprier la gloire du survivant, mais bien parce qu'il l'aime comme un frère. Il est là pour l'épauler, et vous ne trouverez pas plus loyal que lui. Et comme tous gryffondors, c'est quelqu'un de courageux. Et Hermione, loin d'être une miss je-sais-tout insupportable a toujours un avis pertinent sur n'importe quel sujet, elle est toujours de bon conseil.

Et vous vous dites à ce moment, qu'il manque quelqu'un dans l'équation : Harry Potter. Lui reste toujours un mystère pour moi, même si j'ai dû également réviser mon jugement sur lui. Vous saviez qu'il avait vécu dans un placard pendant 10 ans ? Moi non, mais ce n'est pas lui qui me l'a dit, il est bien trop discret et pudique pour raconter sa vie. C'est Ron qui me l'a un jour sorti lors d'une énième dispute mettant en scène la « fabuleuse vie du survivant ». Et bien j'avais tout faux. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter un quart de ce qu'il a vécu, j'aurais déjà sauté du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Mais pas lui, non. Lui était trop bon, trop courageux, trop conscient de porter l'espoir du monde sorcier sur ses épaules pour le gâcher en se suicidant. Et puis, il est fort, physiquement bien sûr mais surtout mentalement. Il ne se laisse pas aller à l'abattement. Et quand il m'a accueilli à bras ouverts au sein de l'ordre sans aucunes rancunes, j'ai bien dû m'avouer qu'il était beaucoup plus mature que moi. Il se préparait pour la guerre, au diable les guéguerres d'adolescent. Là où je ne voyais que défauts, je ne vois aujourd'hui que qualité : Harry Potter est fort, puissant, courageux, fragile, un peu naïf, généreux, aimant…

Et avec le temps, la haine s'est changée en respect, puis en tout autre chose, que je n'ai pas voulu m'avouer sur l'instant. Mais il a bien fallu que je l'y fasse quand après des mois cela n'a pas disparu : j'étais tombé amoureux. Avouez que c'est risible : moi Draco Malfoy amoureux du grand Harry Potter. Et pourtant, je ne l'ai pas cherché, ça m'est tombé dessus un jour, sans signe annonciateur, en même temps qu'il m'offrait son premier sourire éblouissant.

Mais revenons à ce soir. Il était minuit passé et je me baladais dans les couloirs du château vers une destination bien connue des amateurs de sorties nocturnes : le parc de Poudlard. Et plus particulièrement vers le lac, histoire de me rafraîchir un peu de cette chaleur. Etant préfet, je n'avais pas besoin de craindre de me faire prendre. Et puis, quel plaisir de se balader quand tout le monde est couché : un silence que l'on peut rarement profiter nous accueille, et la chaleur ambiante nous permet de ne porter qu'une légère chemise volant au souffle de la légère brise.

J'arrivai tout doucement vers le lac quand j'aperçus au loin une silhouette adossée contre le saule pleureur bordant l'étendue d'eau. Une silhouette humaine qui ne devrait pas être là à cette heure. Bien décidé à faire mon travail de préfet, je m'approchai sans faire de bruits. J'arrivai de dos à l'étudiant, je ne pouvais donc pas distinguer à qui appartenait ce corps. Arrivai à destination, je dus d'abord passer entre les branches du saule puis contourner le tronc pour me retrouver enfin devant cet élève qui devrait être dans son lit.

Mon cœur rata un battement quand je vis qui était devant moi : je vous le donne dans le mille, ce n'était autre que Harry Potter, monsieur je-me-fiche-des-règlements. Mais la vision qui s'offrait à moi était tout simplement trop belle pour que je lui crie dessus. Harry s'était endormi, appuyé nonchalamment sur le tronc d'arbre, le retenant à peine de tomber. Une jambe légèrement pliée et l'autre étendue, son buste incliné légèrement sur la gauche, sa tête suivant le mouvement, un bras reposant mollement sur le côté tenant ses sempiternelles lunettes, et l'autre posé sur son ventre. J'eu d'ailleurs un coup de chaud en apercevant que la dite main avait remonté légèrement par la même occasion la chemise blanche de Potter, me dévoilant une partie de peau couleur caramel, l'air si douce au toucher. Je remontai le long de ce torse et la chaleur devint insupportable : Harry avait ouvert les 3 premiers boutons, sûrement pour profiter de la légère brise, et défait sa cravate. Penché comme il était, sa chemise me laissait voir sa peau mate et satinée, et me laissait apercevoir un téton tentateur, un petit bout de chair que j'avais tout à coup envie d'embrasser et de mordiller. J'ouvris moi-même quelques boutons car la chaleur devenait insoutenable.

Je me décidait alors de changer la direction de mon regard et remontai mes yeux le long de cette gorge sensuelle et arrivai à son visage. Ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'ordinaire, tombant gracieusement sur son front et ses joues, bordant de magnifiques yeux émeraude cachés derrière des paupières bordées de longs cils noirs. Sa bouche sensuelle légèrement entrouverte laissait échapper un souffle régulier, prouvant que l'endormi dormait d'un profond sommeil. Je me retrouvais fasciné par ce spectacle et ne me lassait pas de l'observer. Cet homme endormi au milieu d'un rideau de nature …Il reflétait la beauté, la fragilité et la pureté avec un petit côté angélique.

Mais on ne pouvait que remarquer que ce tableau paradisiaque laissait échapper une certaine mélancolie. Abandonné à mon regard avide, laissant de côté son masque de sauveur, oubliant les faux sourires sur ce visage se voulant habituellement rassurant, il se montrait tel que je ne lavais jamais vu. Il dégageait une lourde tristesse, qui enveloppait votre propre cœur, vous comprimait la poitrine. Décidément, Harry Potter cache bien des choses. Il ressemblait à un petit enfant à qui on avait demandé de grandir trop vite. Mais en même temps, il se dégageait de lui une aura de tranquillité et de force qui vous rassurait. Le ying et le yang, le noir et le blanc, l'ange et le démon.

Je sentis mon corps réagir à cette vision : je m'agenouillai en face de lui, approchant doucement ma main de son visage. J'écartai lentement les cheveux de son front, laissai glisser mes doigts sur ses joues… Sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air. Pris dans ma contemplation, je ne vis pas Harry bouger légèrement son visage cherchant le contact avec mes doigts mais entendit le soupir de bien-être qu'il laissa échapper. Et comme si c'était le signe que mon corps attendait, j'approchai lentement mon visage. Je sentais son souffle sur ma bouche, je me rapprochai encore jusqu'à effleurer, presque avec adoration, ses lèvres qui m'ont si longtemps fait fantasmer.

Au moment précis où mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes, je su que j'étais perdu et que plus jamais je ne voudrais embrasser une autre bouche que la sienne. Je glissai ma langue sur sa lèvre pour enfin goûter sa saveur : elle avait un goût de pêché défendu, je su qu'elle serait ma damnation. Je happai avec tendresse sa lèvre inférieure et la suçotai délicatement lorsque je sentis ces lèvres répondrent à mon baiser. J'ouvris les yeux pour me plonger dans deux émeraudes envoûtantes. J'y lus de la surprise mêlée à de l'espoir et une joie longtemps oubliée. Il dut lire dans mes yeux ce qu'il voulait car je sentis un sourire de pur bonheur contre ma bouche. Alors seulement, je refermai les yeux et me laissai aller. S'ensuivit un baiser empli de tendresse, d'amour et de passion qui nous laissa tout les deux pantelants.

En croisant à nouveau son regard, je ne pus empêcher ces lèvres décidément trop traîtresses de former ces mots longtemps retenus :

- Je t'aime Harry.

Et dans les émeraudes libérées de l'entrave de ses lunettes, je pus lire la joie et l'amour. Je sus que c'était vrai pour lui aussi et que ce serait pour la vie. Et je scellai cette promesse éternelle avec un nouveau baiser.

Qui sait ce que nous réserve l'avenir… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le présent me suffit.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu... Pour toute critique, positive ou négative, c'est le petit bouton à gauche _


End file.
